Left Behind
by Omqdrayaa
Summary: When The Cullens left, thet left a broken & suicidal Bella behind. But what if one Cullen never left? When Emmett is accidentally spotted, can he save Bella's heart? Or will she reach her breaking point and end her won life?


**A/N Hey guys! It's been awhile! Well, I've got this new story and prepare for the awesomeness! So, I was reading my older stories and holy crap! They were written pretty bad, and they were like a half a pag! Well, now I'm back and better than ever :) But don't expect me to be updating very often because starting November, I'm going to have competitions every weekend. (for those of you who don't know, I'm an All Star cheerleader. Yes, we read, and eat LOTS of food :) ) Enjoy! :)**

**I do not own Twilight or any characters associated with.**

**BPOV**

I open my eyes to another long Saturday, summer morning. I looked at the clock to see it read 3:15am. Wow. Anxiety was waking me up earlier and earlier. I looked on my nightstand to see if I had any flowers left by Charlie. He usually leaves me fresh flowers every morning, which is weird becausehe's rarely ever in town. I basically live by myself now, which is kind of great since I love having freedom. Charlie knows he can trust me anyways. I get up to go in my bathroom to take some ZzzQuil and I see I don't have anymore.

"Are you kidding me?" I said out loud, still groggy.

I decided to start walking because I remembered the last time I drove at night with anxiety. It wasn't very pretty. I walked as fast as I could to Walgreens. Feeling almost as if eyes were on me. I drew a sigh of relief after stepping into the store. I finally reached the medicine aisle, grabbed a 2 pack of ZzzQuil liquid and make my way to the counter. I stop in my tracks when I hear a painfully familiar voice.

"Actually it's not for me, it's for a friend." The phantom voice said.

"Well, she must be a specially lady!" the cashier said happily. "Those flowers you come for every morning aren't anywhere near cheap! And it's not exactly rush hour when you come either!" she said in her bubbly tone of voice.

"You're right. She is special, and a very good friend of mine." He stated simply. I stood terrified as I listened to them say their goodbyes. I drop everything, run out of the door, to the mystery person. I was stunned by the person standing before me.

"Emmett?" I yell. He turns around stunned.

"Bella. I can-" he started.

"What are you doing here? How long have you been here?" I interrupted, getting furious.

"Bells, wait give me a second to talk!" he said over my ranting.  
"Look. I've been here the whole time but I-"

'How could you? How could you just stay here and not even tell me?" I yelled. Interrupting once again.  
"How could you be so _stupid_ and leave Rosalie? And your family?

"I WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE SAFE!" he yelled.

"YOU WANTED TO MAKE SURE _I_ WAS SAFE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LEAVE ME HERE! SCARED TO BE ALONE! SCARED OF MY OWN MIND! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW _DANGEROUS_ MY _OWN_ MIND IS! YOU WERE MY BEST FIREND EMMETT. I LOVED YOU, AND ALICE, AND EDWARD. EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! AND YOU ALL LEFT! THEN RENEE DIED! AND NOW I NEVER SEE MY DAD! AND YOU THOUGHT I'D BE OKAY?!" I yelled, while crying, as it started to rain.

"I'm so sorry Bells. I didn't know!" he said sympathetically, as he started to embrace me.  
"I'm here now. I'll keep you safe. You don't ever have to be scared. I'll be here and _I'm_ not leaving" he promised.

"How do I know that." I stated coldly. He chuckled.

"_I _never left remember?" he stated.  
"Let's take you home Bells." He said.

"No!" I refused.

"Oh. Um, my place?" he said confused

I nodded my head after wondering if _that_ place was the best place to be right now.

"Don't worry, I have my own apartment. You'll love it." He said kissing my temple. We got in his red Jeep Wrangler.

"So, why exactly are you up early every morning?" Emmett asked clueless.

"um. Can we talk about it when we get in?" I asked as my heart raced.

"Of course Bells." He said trying to calm me.

We finally pulled up to a beautiful apartment complex. We walked up a few stairs and walked into a beautiful colorful, futuristic apartment. He led me to his couch. We sat down and I got ready for a long rest of the night..

**A/N sooo how is it so far? I NEED REVIEWS! Productive reviews too. 5+ for an update. :)**


End file.
